Resident Evil The Fairy Shippuden
by Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser
Summary: El fin de la era shinobi La destrucción y extinción del mundo mágico Este es… el reino de Fiore es, el País del Remolino, hogar de los Uzumaki… 100,000 años después La guerra contra mi madre acabó con toda la humanidad No importa quien sea, yo los protegeré con mi vida Es hora de terminar con la pesadilla El nuevo Rey Dragón El es el Sabio de los Seis Caminos
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos aquí vengo con otra historia, y la saqué mientras andaba de vago, así que como no tengo nada que decir, empecemos.

* * *

El fin de la era shinobi

.

.

.

La destrucción y extinción del mundo mágico

.

.

.

Este es… el reino de Fiore es, el País del Remolino, hogar de los Uzumaki… 100,000 años después

.

.

.

La guerra contra mi madre acabó con toda la humanidad

.

.

.

No importa quien sea, yo los protegeré con mi vida

.

.

.

Es hora de terminar con la pesadilla

.

.

.

El nuevo Rey Dragón

.

.

.

El es el Sabio de los Seis Caminos

.

.

.

Mi hermano y su sucesor

.

.

.

Karyu no…

.

.

.

Futon: …

.

.

.

¡NATSU!

.

.

.

¡NARUTO!

.

.

.

Es hora de que vuelvan a la vida… y empiecen de cero

Y así es como esta historia…

.

.

.

.

Comienza

.

.

.

Corriendo por la selva africana sin detenerse o mirar atrás y ni de locos se detendrían, porque si lo hacían sería su propia perdición el hacerlo, así que corrían todo lo que daban sus piernas saltan sobre troncos partidos o caídos, y tomaban direcciones diferentes para escapar.

– ¡Corre maldita sea! – dice uno de los dos que tenía como 21 años. Tiene el cabello rubio, ojos azules, una cinta negra en la frente, usaba un traje de uso militar verde, en la ropa tenía la bandera de tres colores que eran verde, blanco y rojo con un águila en medio sosteniendo una serpiente parado encima de un nopal. Tenía tres marcas en las mejillas parecidas a bigotes, un reloj en la muñeca derecha y un collar de una cruz de plata por los bordes y oro blanco con una gema verde dentro colgando en el cuello.

– ¡Y qué demonios crees que hago ¿eh?! – le responde otro chico de su misma edad. Tiene el cabello color rosa salmón, ojos jade oscuros rasgados como los de un reptil, una cinta roja, un traje militar igual al de su compañero y una cruz de plata por los bordes con oro blanco en el centro y con una gema azul incrustada collar.

Corriendo sin detenerse, más adelante ven una luz y se dirigen hacia ella saltando por encima de los arbustos y rodar en el suelo para después ponerse de pié y ver al frente.

– Tiene que ser una broma ¿verdad? – pregunta el peli salmón.

– No, no lo es – responde.

– ¿Sabes en dónde estamos? – vuelve a preguntar.

– En el sector de cuarentena hecho por la BSAA… o lo que quedó – responde el rubio.

Frente a ellos había una cerca destruida, varias carpas manchadas de sangre y destruidas, así como varios vehículos incendiados o con sangre y disfuncionales, cadáveres putrefactos o empezando a descomponerse, varios soldados muertos y algunos desmembrados.

Caminaron en medio de todo eso y llegaron a una carpa militar y entraron en ella para buscar algo que les sirva, y como si fueran escuchadas sus plegarias, encontraron una caja de armas confiscada de seguro a un grupo terroristas.

La abrieron y se encontraron con rifles de asalto el cual uno era un AK47 y la otra una FN FAL, un par de lanzagranadas, y en otra caja con 8 cargadores para la FN y otros 8 cargadores para el fusil de asalto ruso.

También encontraron un par de pistolas Beretta 96 Brigadier y 6 cargadores para cada pistola, las tomaron, cargaron y las enfundaron.

El rubio tomó la FAL y el peli salmón el rifle de asalto ruso.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya no es seguro y pronto nos encontrarán – dice el peli salmón.

– Lo se, pero debemos encontrar a un sobreviviente – le dice el rubio.

Salieron de la carpa y buscaron algo útil para irse, la zona de cuarentena conectaba a un río, así que fueron a ver si había un bote que pudieran usar y su suerte estuvo de su lado otra vez, ya que habían encontrado uno pequeño para ellos.

Estuvieron apunto de acercarse cuando…

¡Boom!

El bote explota y con él sus oportunidades de irse cagando leches de ese lugar.

Ambos se levantan y ven que dentro de la selva salen vehículos armados, y esos eran los terroristas que estaban enfrentando pero tuvieron problemas para escapar, aunque ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

– Maldición, que no se cansan – dice el peli rosa quejándose.

– No, ellos no son como nosotros. Debemos irnos a pie, ¡corre! – dice el rubio corriendo por la orilla del lago.

– Ahhh que día – se queja de nuevo el peli rosa empezando a correr.

Mientras ellos corrían por la orilla, los terroristas los seguían detrás disparando las ametralladoras y sus fusiles de asalto.

Ellos corrían sin detenerse, y ya llevaban minutos corriendo sin parar, incluso muchos se estuvieran preguntando ¿cómo es que son tan rápidos?, fácil, entrenamiento.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que ambos se detienen bruscamente derrapando con sus botas, para ver que se les había acabado el camino y ahora estaban en la orilla de una cascada y abajo seguía el río.

– Demonios – maldijo el Rubio.

– Tendremos que enfrentarlos – dice el ojiverde cargando su AK 47.

– Supongo que no hay de otra – dice sacando su FN FAL.

Frente a ellos aparecen los terroristas, y ambos empiezan a disparar de forma precisa y certera a los enemigos dándoles en el pecho o en la cabeza a los de las torretas.

Pero los terroristas se protegían con los vehículos y les disparaban también, pero por alguna razón no les podían dar, pero en cambio ese par si podía.

Los terroristas morían y venían más para reemplazar a los caídos, en cambio el par necesitaban un par de balas para terminar con un solo hombre o solo una bala por su gran manejo y precisión.

Ambos usan los lanzagranadas y destrozan dos camionetas matando a los que estaban cerca y mandó a volar a los que estaban un poco lejos de ellos.

– No puede ser, ¡son muchos no lo lograremos! – dice el rubio cargando su cuarto cargador en el arma.

– Tengo una plan, que tal vez no te guste, o mas bien no le guste a él, que para su suerte no vino – dice el peli rosa matando a uno más que estaban cargando un lanzacohetes.

– ¡Dilo Ya! – dice lanzando una granada y matando a varios.

El peli salmón solo pone una sonrisa y con los ojos mira hacia la cascada, dando a entender su plan a el rubio.

– Estás demente, pero es cierto que a él no le gustara la idea, pero a mí nah – el rubio le pone poca importancia a todo ahora.

– ¿Entonces? – pregunta al rubio volteando a verlo solo para no encontrar nada allí.

– ¡¿A donde coño miras Natsu?! – pregunta el rubio corriendo hasta la orilla.

– ¡Maldito Naruto! – el ahora conocido como Natsu le grita al ahora llamado Naruto.

Ambos corren mientras las balas pasaban de largo, y cuando estuvieron cerca de la orilla… saltan hacia una muerte segura, o eso se cree.

Ambos caen en el lago y nadan hacia la orilla y entran a la selva para seguir corriendo y llegar a un lugar seguro de forma temporal.

– Esto ya se volvió serio, estas armas y esas cosas solo pueden pertenecer a alguien – dice Naruto.

– Umbrella – dice Natsu.

– Si pero no solo eso – dice el rubio llamando la atención de Natsu – También está involucrada la compañía TriCell.

– ¿Que?, entonces esto… se están preparando para algo grande ¿no? – pregunta Natsu.

– Sí, y creo que esto tal vez vaya a involucrar a todo el mundo – dice serio.

– Bioterrorismo a nivel global – dice el peli rosa.

– Nos vamos a Estados Unidos – dice el rubio.

– ¿A qué parte exactamente? – pregunta.

– Raccoon City. Y ya sabes porque razón, tu me entiendes mejor que nadie – le dice el rubio.

– Para sacarlas de allí – le contesta.

– Exacto –.

– Presiento que algo malo va a pasar en Raccoon City, y quiero estar allí antes de que suceda – dice Naruto, muy preocupado.

"Espero se encuentren bien… hermana, Zeref"

"Espero y estes bien… hermana"

Aquí, es donde empieza la historia, de nuestros protagonistas favoritos, que ahora mismo están con único objetivo… Raccoon City.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y dejen su like con su comentario, porque eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis shavos, he aquí con el primer capítulo de "Residentes del Terror El Hada Shippuden" que en inglés (cosa que no se para mi desgracia) quiere decir "Resident Evil The Fairy Shippuden" y antes de que empiece, les quiero decir que esta historia como la de "Naruto el Ninja Legendario" (que esta siendo publicada en Wattpad por mi compadre SUSANNO117) y "Nueva Vida, la Aventura de un Mestizo y la Redención de los Nobles (que ya esta terminada)", "Natsu Dragneel: La Vida De Un Ex Akatsuki No Avenger" y "Natsu Dragneel: Empezando De Nuevo En Otra Dimensión", sera harén (harem, como se dice en latín creo :v) y también incesto y del bueno 7w7.

Ustedes decidirán que chicas estarán con Natsu y cuales con Naruto, eso sí, el Natsu x Natsumi y el Naruto x Naruko no sera cambiado, además del Naruhina y Nalu, pero si quieren que estas dos últimas no se hagan y sea NaruLucy y NatsuHina lo puedo hacer, ustedes decidan mi shavos.

Además, como vieron en el prologo hice la aparición de los S.T.A.R.S. TriCell y Umbrella en el prólogo y una que otra mamada mía ya que mi imaginación volaba a mil como la bandera de México en los trajes de los chicos xd. Pero es que olvidé todo ya que nunca pude jugar los primeros juegos de Resident Evil :,v y solamente jugué el 4 y el 6, además de que me basaré más en las películas de nuestra querida protagonista Alice. Así que no me critiquen por eso, y si lo hacen que no sea con insultos, si no más bien criticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar ok ¿amigos?.

Ya saben como en cada historia que hacen todos los fans y demás amigos escritores, tienen su modo de hacer sus historias e incluso cambiando algunas cosas como por ejemplo yo, que cambiaré la fecha y año en que sucedió todo lo de Resident Evil capicci o como se diga :v.

Le doy las gracias a mis amigos de ForosDZ Gabe y SUSANNO117.

Así que mejor empecemos ya con esta historia que si no, vamos a durar hasta que estemos viejos xd.

Pd: Al final del capítulo hay algo muy importante que deben leer

* * *

Capítulo 1: El comienzo del terror

El Panal, laboratorio subterráneo de Racoon City 3:07 am de 2002 (no se quejen dije que cambiaría la fecha y año perros :v o solo el año ya que me da paja poner la fecha, hora y año, así que no esperen eso cabrones :v)

Ratatatatatatata!

Bang!

BANG!

Grrrr

ROAAAAAARRR

BOOOOOOOMMM

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se pueden ver a tres personas en el suelo tratando de moverse, las paredes, el piso y el techo eran completamente blancos y enfrente de ellos se encontraba la salida de ese horrible lugar.

La mujer era de cabello rubio castaño (yo así la veo) y corto, con un vestido rojo y botas negras.

El hombre era de cabello negro corto estilo militar (así lo veo yo), camiseta blanca de tirantes, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, además de que tenia una herida en el hombro izquierdo.

El otro solo tenia cicatrices en la mitad derecha de su rostro debido a un ataque de una extraña criatura y estaba sangrando de su lado izquierdo, vestía como contador pero tenia una herida en el abdomen.

De pronto una de las paredes se abre mostrando a unos hombres cubiertos con trajes de protección usados en laboratorio, que toman a la mujer y al hombre.

– Llevensela, iniciaremos con el Proyecto Alice – dice uno quitándose la máscara.

– Que hacemos con ellos ¿señor? – pregunta uno de ellos.

– El virus esta mutando, Llevadlo al laboratorio y ponganlo en el Proyecto Nemesis – dice el jefe – al otro ponganlo como sujeto de prueba.

Los demás obedeciendo la orden, se llevan a los sujetos a una sala y la mujer a una diferente quien no pudo hacer nada por su amigo.

¡MATT!

¡OBITO!

¡ALICE!

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después

En los suburbios de Raccoon City

¡Bip bip bip! ¡Bip bip bip! ¡Bip bip bip!

El sonido del despertador en el día mas enfadoso de todos…. Lunes.

– Grrr…. Ya callate – se oye decir una voz femenina cubierta con las sabanas.

El despertador seguía sonando aun con los quejidos de la chica, quien ya molesta toma el despertador y lo tira haciendo que deje de sonar.

Pero aun así, ya no podía dormir ya que el sueño se le había ido.

– Maldito despertador – dice levantándose.

Cuando se levanta de su cama deja ver su cabello de un color rosa salmón, ojos verdes, pechos copa D, cintura pequeña, caderas perfectas y unas piernas que mataría toda mujer por tenerlas, además tenia solamente ropa interior de encaje negra cubriendo sus partes íntimas. En general… toda una diosa.

La peli rosa se dirige al baño para darse un baño y despertarse completamente.

Media hora después

Después de media hora en el baño (aunque a decir verdad duran como más de una hora bañándose y por eso el agua se esta acabando, en vez de que esa agua desperdiciada sea enviada a África xd :v), la chica sale y seca su cabello para después ponerse su uniforme escolar.

– Natsumi, apresurate que el desayuno esta listo – se oye la voz de un chico del otro lado de la puerta.

– Hai Zeref-nii – responde la ahora conocida como Natsumi Dragneel mientras se peina.

Después de cinco minutos, la peli rosa sale de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina para desayunar y que su hermano la lleva a su escuela, a la cual él trabaja como profesor de ciencias.

En otro lugar

En una casa de dos pisos tipo oriental, en una habitación vemos despertar a una chica rubia con el cabello desarreglado, ojos azules, rasgos faciales finos y tres marcas de bigote como de zorro en cada una de sus mejillas que la hacen ver endemoniada mente sexy, exótica y naturalmente hablando, profanable. Profanable porque apenas tenia 16 años y tomarla seria un acto de pecado, un pecado que valdría la pena tener.

Se va al baño para asearse ya que pronto iría a la nueva escuela, donde su anterior escuela se junto con otra escuela prestigiosa de su mismo nivel además de que antes eran rivales pero en el buen sentido, ya que eran rivales solo en los juegos deportivos.

Después de bañarse, va al armario y saca su uniforme escolar para ponérselo y salir a la cocina para desayunar.

– Buenos días – exclama llegando a la cocina.

En la mesa estaba un hombre mayor de cabello rubio con dos mechones cayendo a los lados, vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camisa manga corta, estaba leyendo un periódico mientras bebía una taza de café.

En la cocina había una mujer pelirroja ojos violetas (o eran morados?), su cabello era lacio y caía por su espalda, ella a diferencia del hombre vestía un traje de contadora la cual llegaba a la mesa y le ponía un plato con huevos y tocino a su hija junto a un vaso de jugo.

Ellos eran Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki antiguos miembros del Servicio Secreto, pero cuando nacieron sus hijos, se retiraron ya que querían vivir de forma normal y mas con su hija ya que su hijo mayor, había muerto en un ataque terrorista causado por los hombres de Bin Laden (c mamo el men osea yo xd :v). Cuando fueron a Inglaterra hace años donde se hacia el mundial de FIFA 2008, un encuentro amistoso de Japón vs México donde terminaron empatados, y ambas selecciones se enfrentaron a Estados Unidos vs Japón y Brasil vs México, donde Japón ganó y lamentablemente México sufrió una humillante derrota contra los brasileños ( – Todos se le me quedan viendo – ¿Que?, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, yo aún no lo supero :,v). Después fueron a un gran parque a divertirse para que después fuera interrumpido cuando un sujeto sospechoso explotó y mató a muchas personas incluyendo al pequeño.

Los tres quedaron devastados y más la pequeña que amaba a su querido hermano, el cual la cuidaba y estaba al pendiente cuando sus padres se iban a trabajar.

Ambos padres trabajaban como cajera y agente de seguridad en un banco, donde les va muy bien y todo el esfuerzo lo hacen por su hija.

– Buenos días hija – saluda Minato dejando su periódico y tomando de su café.

– Hola Naru-chan, ¿dormiste bien? – pregunta Kushina.

– Hai, ya estoy lista para ir a mi nueva escuela – responde feliz la rubia.

– Bueno, pues primero desayunemos y ya después nos iremos ¿ok? – dice Minato recibiendo un asentimiento de ambas mujeres.

Después de un desayuno donde platicaron y rieron, fueron al auto para ir a sus trabajos y Naruko a la escuela.

Una media hora después

Podemos ver una gran escuela del tamaño de una gran mansión donde una gran cantidad de estudiantes comenzaban a llegar y a ingresar en ella para su día de clases.

En la entrada podemos ver como un auto se estacionaba cerca y de él bajaba una rubia de buen cuerpo, era Naruko quien se despedía de sus padres para entrar a la escuela.

– Cuidate mucho bebé, no dejes que se te acerquen los pervertidos, y si eso pasa, ya sabes que hacer – le dice su madre guiñándole el ojo haciendo sonreír a su hija y dándole un escalofrío a su esposo que sintió lastima por el pobre que se le cruce a su hija.

– Buena suerte hija, si ocurre algo recuerda llamarnos y llegaremos lo más pronto posible – le dice su padre recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia menor.

– Hai, ustedes también tengan cuidado, los amo – les dice Naruko.

– Nosotros igual querida – le responde Kushina recibiendo un asentimiento de Minato – Suerte en la escuela.

La pareja Namikaze Uzumaki emprenden camino a su trabajo dejando a su hija quien se despedía de ellos, para después disponerse a entrar a la escuela, pero antes de caminar, ve que alguien muy conocida para ella llegaba.

Con Natsumi y Zeref

Los hermanos Dragneel decidieron que seria bueno ir a pie hasta la escuela y no usar el auto por ese día, además de que sus padres Natasha y Zero Dragneel habían ido a Nueva York a un viaje de negocios por lo cual se encontraban sólos en casa.

– Natsumi, una vez en la escuela procura no pelearte con Grace – le dice Zeref a Natsumi.

– Mooo pero… ahhh esta bien, trataré de no hacerlo – suspirando derrotada Natsumi acepta.

– Eso me alegra, recuerda que es un nuevo inicio así que no causes una mala impresión el primer día ¿okey? – le dice el pelinegro.

– Okey – responde sin mucho animo la peli rosa.

– ¡Natsumi-chan! – se escucha algo alejado de ellos.

Ambos hermanos voltean a la dirección del sonido y ven a una rubia de coletas saludando a la peli rosa, a lo que ambos hermanos reconocieron rápidamente.

– ¡Naruko-chan! – Natsumi corre hacia ella y ambas se dan un gran abrazo mientras sonríen felices.

– Que bueno es volver a verte Natsumi-chan – dice Naruko.

– Lo mismo digo – responde la Dragneel.

– Hola Naruko – saluda Zeref llegando a ellas.

– Hola Zeref-sensei – saluda la rubia.

– Pueden hablar en el camino, debemos entrar a la escuela, que tengo que dar clases – dice el Dragneel recibiendo un asentimiento de ambas.

– Zeref-sensei, ¿como han estado? – pregunta Naruko.

– hemos estado bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú?, ¿como has estado y como han estado Minato-sensei y Kushina-sensei? – pregunta él.

– Igual, pero ¿por qué les dices sensei? – pregunta la rubia.

– Cuando iba entrar a la universidad, nuestros padres estaban de viaje y yo estaba con Natsumi, pero recuerda que tus padres nos acogieron en su casa mientras ellos regresaban. En ese tiempo yo estaba estudiando para la universidad y ellos me vieron, debido a eso ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarme y gracias a ellos ahora estoy haciendo lo que más me gusta – responde sonriente el Dragneel.

– Ohh ya lo recuerdo – dice Naruko y Natsumi asiente ya que ella también lo recordó.

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegan a su salón, ya que Natsumi y Naruko iban ir juntas y Zeref se despide y dice que las vera en la salida.

En el aire

Un avión privado surcaba los cielos de Europa a América con un solo destino, Estados Unidos y lugar al que aterrizará… Raccoon City.

Dentro del avión se podía ver a un tipo pelirrojo con pantalones estilo militar llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, demostrando su cuerpo fornido pero no exagerado, tenia un tatuaje tribal en el brazo izquierdo y en la espalda tenia una cruz de forma tribal pero por la camiseta no se notaba, llevaba una cadena de oro blanco un reloj plateado con pequeños diamantes, botas negras de las fuerzas especiales, lentes oscuros, un arete en la oreja derecha de oro, una gorra negra con un puma en el.

Frente a él estaba un hombre en sus treinta vestido formalmente, de piel morena y cabello azul plateado (creo yo), si no tuviera la parte del traje de arriba se vería que también tendría tatuajes de color azul en su brazo derecho, tenia una mirada seria y a la vez aburrida mientras jugaba con una copa de vino blanco.

Pero el hombre con pintas de pandillero le habla al moreno.

– Y bien – llama su atención – ¿Me dirás que harás llegando a Raccoon City… Acnologia?.

El ahora identificado como Acnologia, lo mira aburrido y luego responde.

– Negocios ¿por que? – dice Acnologia – ¿Por qué tan interesado en lo que hago Orión?.

– Por que soy tu hermano mayor. Es obvio que me preocupo por ti después de todo si algo malo te pasa, el que va a sufrir voy a ser yo.

– JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Aun recuerdo cuando mamá casi te deja sin piernas por tantos latigazos con el cable de la plancha – dice Acnologia partiéndose de risa.

Orión al recordar eso, tuvo un escalofrío tremendo en la espalda.

– No me lo recuerdes – dice temblando.

– Te mirabas gracioso con las piernas verdes y moradas jajajajajaja…. – decía mientras se reía Acnologia pero un vaso de vino le cayo en la cara manchándolo – Que te pasa cabrón, debo estar presentable para cuando llegue allá.

– No se burle entonces, haya enfrente tengo ropa, allí tengo un traje que te puede servir – le dice mientras tomaba otra copa y se servía champaña.

Acnologia se fue a cambiar y ahora llevaba otro traje idéntico, se sentó en su lugar de nuevo y vio a su hermano.

– Después de eso ¿a donde saldrás Acnologia? – pregunta el pelirrojo.

– Regresaré al hotel en el que tomaré hospedaje – responde el peli azul.

– ¿En serio? – dice sin creer.

– Sí… a las 7:30 empieza la Rosa de Guadalupe – dice Acnologia.

– No mames – le dice con una mirada plana el pelirrojo.

– ¿Que?, esta interesante – dice Acnologia.

– Nos saliste nena – dice el pelirrojo.

– ¿Lo dice el que aún ve Peppa? – se burla el peli blanco (a decir verdad estoy confundido con color de cabello :v).

– ¡Oye! Yo ya deje de ver programas de niños – dice enojado Orión.

– Si si lo que digas – dice desinteresado Acnologia.

Mientras el viaje seguía, Orión y Acnologia decidieron disfrutar una copa de vino para calmarse, pero cuando estaban por tomar la copa de vino, la copa de cada uno de repente se agrieta dejando sorprendidos a ambos hermanos.

– Esto es malo – dice Orión.

– Si, por alguna razón, mis instintos me gritan que no me atreva a ir por nada en el mundo a la reunión – dice Acnologia serio.

Y así continuó el viaje de ambos con un sentimiento de impaciencia en su mente, como diciendo que poniendo un solo pie en Raccoon City, estarían entrando al mismísimo infierno en la tierra.

En otra parte

Un chico de cabello salmón y un rubio de marcas en las mejillas y ambos llevaban una chaqueta marron, pantalones azules de mezclilla, camisa blanca manga corta y zapatos de montaña marrones (soy malo con la ropa pero hago lo que puedo). estaban en el aeropuerto sudafricano ya que después de una larga cazeria de parte de los extraños sujetos por toda la selva, habían encontrado un trasporte y sin perder tiempo fueron al aeropuerto sudafricano donde al parecer ellos tenían a dos amigos en él, por lo que les seria fácil transportar sus pertenencias y entre ellos, sus armas.

La razón por la que no podrían es porque no están en su país y necesitarían un permiso.

Ingresaron con su grandes bolsas de viaje y se dirigieron a la fila para poder obtener su boleto pero el problema… detector de metales.

Pero hubo algo con lo que no contaron…

¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

Los perros

De pronto todos los guardias y soldados empezaron a correr y a rodear a ambos apuntándoles con sus armas, mientras les gritaban que se tumbarán al suelo y se alejaran de las bolsas o les dispararían.

– ¡Al piso! – decía un soldado.

– alejense de las bolsas y ponganse en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza – decía otro.

Todos tenían sus armas apuntando a la humanidad de ambos y ellos no podían hacer nada… o llamarían la atención de todos.

¡Naruto! ¡Natsu!

– "¡Salvados!" – pensaron ambos, para voltear a ver a un chico de piel morena cabello negro corto y tenia faciales de hacerte entender que era un árabe, que junto a el venia un chico de piel oscura y cabello blanco, tenia un traje de la armada de África y… una expresión de aburrimiento.

– ¡Simón, Darui! – Natsu les habla feliz y aliviado al igual que Naruto de que ellos los encontraran – Gracias por encontrarnos.

– Escuchamos su llamada, hemos enviado diez escuadrones a revisar toda la selva y buscar a los terroristas y sus bases – dice Simón.

– Bajen sus armas soldados, son aliados de Latinoamérica y Europa así como de Japón, enviados por los líderes de Japón, Inglaterra, Francia y la Organización Latinoamericana – dice Darui.

Todos obedecen las ordenes y bajan sus armas haciendo que Natsu y Naruto suspiren de alivio y Simón se acerca a ambos.

– Supongo que necesitan unos boletos de avión ¿no es así? – pregunta el Mikazuchi.

– ¡Brujo! – exclama Natsu.

– ¡Alejate de mí satanás! – exclama Naruto con una biblia en mano y un rosario en otra mano.

– ¡Ya no sean payasos! – exclaman ambos soldados.

– No podemos evitarlo – dicen ambos rubio y salmón y Darui con Simón suspiran, pero el segundo les habla.

– Ahhh no tienen remedio – dice negando con la cabeza y Darui pregunta:

– ¿A donde quieren dirigirse? – pregunta a Naruto.

Natsu y Naruto se miran un momento y Natsu es el que toma la palabra.

– Iremos a Raccoon City –.

En Raccoon City, en el banco de la ciudad

En el banco en el cual Minato y Kushina trabajan estaba todo normal… buen todavía.

Minato estaba tomando su descanso por lo que aprovecho para tomar un café (no se nada sobre los trabajos de guardia de seguridad así que ni me digan nada… o bueno sólo diganme que hacen y si toman al menos diez minutos de descanso).

Por alguna razón que Minato no entendía porque, pero sus sentidos le estaban diciendo de que algo malo, muy malo esta por ocurrir.

Y sus sentidos no estaban equivocados, ya que empezó a escuchar gritos en afuera por lo que dejo su café y salio rápidamente para encontrarse con una escena sacada de una película de terror.

Ante sus ojos estaba presenciando una escena de canibalismo, donde un hombre ensangrentado estaba sobre una mujer comiéndose parte de su hombro y las personas se alejaron por temor y el shock de eso.

– ¡Levantese! – le grita apuntando su arma al caníbal pero este caso omiso le hacía – ¡He dicho que se levante!.

El sujeto se levanta dándole la espalda a Minato, para después voltear hacia él y hacer que Minato abriera los ojos en señal de estupefacción, ya que el hombre frente a el, tenia los ojos sin señal de vida, su boca con sangre de la víctima y una marca de mordida en el pecho.

El "sujeto" se acerca lentamente a Minato quien le apunta en el pecho directo al corazón.

– ¡No se mueva o le disparo! – le advierte pero el "hombre" desobedece – ¡Se lo advierto!.

Minato vio que no obedecía las ordenes dadas por él, por lo que no tuvo más opción que dispararle en el pecho haciendo que se mueva hacia atrás unos centímetros. El rubio quedo sorprendido por lo resistente que era, ya que a decir verdad debería haber caído con ese disparo, así que le disparo una vez más pero nada, le disparo otra vez pero nada, otra vez, otra vez y otra vez.

¡Nada!, ya le había dado seis balazos en el pecho al tipo pero no se caía, así que con el séptimo disparo le dio en el cráneo haciendo que el hombre cayera muerto (por segunda vez).

Minato jadea por eso, ya que jamas había visto algo como eso ni en el Servicio Secreto había visto algo como eso, por lo cual era nuevo para él.

De pronto la "mujer" muerta que estaba en suelo, se levanta asustando a los presentes por lo que Minato dispara a la "mujer" sabiendo que se había convertido lo que sea que fuera. Pero le disparo en el hombro y la "mujer" se acerco peligrosamente a Minato quien tuvo que recargar para poder abatirla, pero la "mujer" llego hacia él y lo tumbo al suelo haciendo que las personas gritaran asustadas pensando que le pasaría lo mismo que a la pobre mujer y al hombre, pero Minato se opuso a ser mordido por la muerta, solo que la mujer tenia mucha fuerza y estaba perdiendo terreno.

– Maldición – Minato no podría más, pero fue salvado por una patada que fue directo al rostro de la mujer – ¡Kushina!.

La pelirroja Uzumaki había salvado a su marido de ser devorado por lo que fuese ahora la mujer, la cual se levantaba y se dirigía a la cajera quien le arremetió dos golpes en el pecho y uno en la cara seguido de una patada en el mentón que la alzo unos centímetros arriba y haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo.

La "mujer" se levanta como si nada y se acerca a Kushina con claras intensiones, pero la pelirroja sonríe y rápidamente se agacha para atrás de ella se viera a Minato apuntando con su arma cargada hacia la mujer, a quien rápidamente le disparo cuando Kushina se agachó, dándole un tiro limpio en la frente haciendo que cayera al suelo en un golpe seco.

Viendo que ya no pasaría nada más, Minato guarda su arma y Kushina suspira de alivio recibiendo aplausos de parte de las personas, pero eso les duro poco cuando empezaron a escuchar muchos gritos afuera del banco y vieron como muchas personas corrían por sus vidas por lo que fuera, a lo que Minato y Kushina salen a ver que era y lo que vieron fue completamente algo que no esperaron.

Caos… todo lo que vieron fue solamente caos, cuerpos en el suelo, personas comiendo a otras personas y policías llegando al lugar empezando a disparar hacia los caníbales, además de algunos autos incendiados.

– Pero ¿que carajo? – Minato no lo creía.

– Esto es algo horrible… ¡Naruko! – Kushina recuerda a su hija alertando a Minato.

– Debemos asegurarnos de que esté bien – dice el rubio – Debemos ir a buscarla.

Minato fue con unos policías para llevar a los civiles a lugares seguros, mientras Kushina iba en dirección a la escuela en busca de su hija, pero no sin antes tomar "prestada" una pistola y una escopeta de una patrulla o mejor dicho… ¡SE ROBÓ UNA PUTA PATRULLA CON TODO Y POLICÍA ADENTRO!.

– ¡NARUKO-CHAN, AGUANTA, TU MAMI YA VA EN CAMINO A SALVARTE, POR FAVOR RESISTE BEBÉ! – gritaba como loca debido a sus instintos maternales que se habían activado a full además tenía encendida la sirena de la patrulla.

– ¿¡QUE CREE QUE HACE LOCA!? – dice el policía asustado.

De repente la patrulla frena de golpe y las personas que estaban alrededor corriendo por sus vidas y por mas loco que sonara, los zombies se alejaron de la patrulla o se echaron pecho a tierra por lo que estaba por venir.

– "Pobre infeliz" – pensaron todos hasta los zombies.

Kushina de forma lenta como si fuera una escena sacada de un exorcismo, gira su cabeza hacia el copiloto que ahora en vez de estar asustado, ahora estaba cagado de terror, viendo como el cabello de la mujer estaba elevado en nueve colas y su mirada era oscura como si fuera sacada de un Creppypasta.

– Deja tu arma y la munición en el auto… ahora – dijo con una voz demoníaca la pelirroja haciendo que el policía sin pereza obedeciera la orden despojándose de todo armamento de él mismo – Muy bien, ahora… aprieta los dientes.

– "Mami" – fue lo único que pudo pensar el policía.

Todos afuera incluyendo a los zombies vieron como el pobre cuerpo del policía salia disparado a gran velocidad hacia una joyería atravesando el escaparate del local, la cual estaba blindada dejándolo K.O al pobre.

Después lo que todos vieron, fue como la pelirroja aceleraba a todo gas el auto haciendo que se levantara en las dos ruedas delanteras al puro estilo de Dom Toretto y que el escape lanzara llamas azules y las dejara en el camino que hacia por la velocidad.

Después de eso, todos se plantearon incluyendo los zombies no toparse con esa mujer, ni hacerla enojar y ni siquiera atreverse a contradecirla.

(A mi también ya me dio miedo, y eso que soy yo el que esta haciendo esta historia ;-;, se me puso la piel chinita)

En la escuela

Natsumi y Naruko estaban en su tercera hora de clases la cual se encontraba libre, debido a que su maestro Macao Conbolt no había llegado a dar clases, debido a que un vagabundo borracho lo había atacado y de paso mordido, así que tuvo que quedarse en casa y había dicho que llegaría a dar clases ya que no era nada grave, pero nunca llegó.

– Ne Natsumi-chan – le llama Naruko a la peli rosa.

– ¿Que sucede Naruko-chan? – pregunta ella.

– ¿Estarás libre el fin de semana? – pregunta la Uzumaki.

– Si lo estoy ¿por qué? – le responde.

– Pensé que seria buena idea ir a la playa – dice Naruko haciendo que Natsumi le brillaran los ojos.

– ¡Y lo es!, solo debemos preparar todo para ese día – dice ella emocionada, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que convivió con Naruko y cuando salieron algún lado, después de la muerte de su hermano mayor, al igual que el suyo, quien murió después de ser secuestrado por ladrones de bancos fuertemente armados quienes asaltaron el banco el cual estaban Natsumi junto a sus hermanos y padres.

Natsu fue llevado con ellos quienes escaparon y la policía les dio caza, pero cuando los encontraron los ladrones dijeron que lo habían vendido a un grupo de traficantes de órganos, quienes habían hecho negocio con terroristas de Bin Laden el cual ocupaba unos órganos nuevos como riñones, un pulmón y un corazón nuevo.

Pero un grupo de soldados japoneses con un grupo de americanos habían logrado encontrar un convoy terrorista donde tenían al pequeño Natsu con dirección a la base donde estaba el líder terrorista. Lo emboscaron y eliminaron a casi todos los que estaban allí excepto que uno de los pocos que sobrevivieron se hizo estallar y para evitar que los soldados se llevaran la mercancía, osea el niño quien seria el donante de Bin Laden, se hizo estallar junto al pequeño y el convoy. Cuando la familia fue informada del suceso, quedo en completo shock. Natasha Dragneel se desmayó por el impacto emocional, Zero Dragneel solo pudo llorar en silencio y apretar sus puños con rabia e impotencia por su debilidad, en cambio Zeref que a pesar de estar destrozado por la muerte de su hermano menor (por un par de minutos) estuvo consolando a su hermana quien lloraba por la muerte de su hermano.

En el funeral de Natsu fueron todos los amigos de sus padres, como la familia Belserion, Redfox, Heartfilia, Fullbuster, Fernández, Marvell, McGarden, etc, incluyendo a la Familia Namikaze Uzumaki, quienes eran los mas cercanos a ellos, debido a que sus hijos se cuidaban como si fueran hermanos.

Kushina abrazó a Natasha para que se desahogara, Minato le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo en señal de apoyo.

Naruko solo abrazo a su amiga casi hermana Natsumi, y lloro junto con ella, acompañándola en su dolor, tal como ella lo hizo cuando murió Naruto y enterraron sus restos.

En su salón estaban Cana, Erza, Sakura, Gray, Sasuke, Juvia, Hinata, Lucy, Karin, Grace la hermana de Gray, Kiba, Gajeel, Shikamaru, Levy, Chouji, Ultear, Sai, Jellal, Ino, Mirajane, Neji, Lissana, Tenten, Laxus, Rock Lee, Elfman, Shino, Meredy y Satsuki la hermana gemela de Sasuke.

Siguieron hablando, pero de un momento a otro, empezaron a escuchar gritos haciendo que se callaran para saber que estaba pasando, cuando la puerta de su salón entra rápidamente un hombre de cabello negro y barba, venia ensangrentado, con una herida en el brazo.

– ¡Asuma-sensei – exclaman todos los estudiantes.

El sensei Sarutobi cierra la puerta una vez ingresado, para después bloquearla con una silla y dirigirse a el escritorio siendo ayudado por Sasuke y Gray el cual pregunta:

– Asuma-sensei ¿que ocurre? – lo dice preocupado.

– No lo se… hace unos minutos Macao llegó a la escuela pero venía demasiado raro, uno de los profesores y yo nos acercamos para saber que tenia, pero de un momento a otro me mordió aunque logre quitármelo de encima, pero el otro profesor no corrió con la misma suerte y termino… – no quiso continuar hablando, ya que la escena que había visto junto a Kakashi, Gildarts y Zeref fue perturbadora.

– Que ocurrió maestro – pregunta Sasuke preocupado.

– Diganos – le dice Erza.

– Termino...siendo...devorado...el maestro Macao se estaba comiendo al profesor – dice Asuma viendo como reaccionarían los chicos.

Ante esa revelación, todos quedaron paralizados y en shock, el simple hecho de oír eso los perturbó y no querían imaginarlo, pero los golpes a la puerta los alertaron.

– ¿¡Que debemos hacer!? – pregunta asustada Lucy.

– Tienen que salir de aquí – Dice Asuma – No se porque, pero no se dejen morder por lo que sea que se hayan convertido. No creo que quede tiempo, tiene que…

Asuma dejó de hablar preocupando a todos así que Chouji se acerco al profesor, y toco su cuello y la aparta asustado.

– Esta frío – dijo el Akimichi impactando a todos – Asuma-sensei esta muerto.

– Eso no puede ser verdad – dice Shikamaru sin creerlo, después de todo el Sarutobi era muy cercano a su padre e igual a él – Debes estar bromeando Chouji.

– No estoy haciendo ninguna broma, es verdad el maestro Asuma estaAHHHHHHHHG! – Chouji grita con fuerza al ser mordido en el cuello por Asuma.

Todos lo presentes se quedaron paralizados sin saber que hacer, ya que vieron como su Maestro empezaba a comerse a su compañero de clases esparciendo la sangre por el piso.

El primero en salir del shock fue Laxus seguido de Shikamaru.

– ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – dice el rubio sacando a todos del shock y Erza habla.

– ¿Pero como? Estamos atrapados en el salón la única salida esta ¿¡pero que rayos haces Shikamaru!? – dice impactada llamando la atención de todos en el Nara quien tomo una silla y golpea a Asuma para quitarlo de su mejor amigo, y después empezar a golpearlo.

Pero "Asuma" con tremenda fuerza tira a Shikamaru y se lanza a el para morderlo, a lo que el Nara pone su antebrazo en el cuello del Sarutobi para mantener distancia y su mano libre la usa como palanca para evitar que se acercara mas el maestro ahora muerto.

Pero Gray reacciona y toma una pluma del escritorio del profesor y se lo clava al maestro en el cráneo matándolo al instante, salvando a Shikamaru.

Sasuke también se acerca y toma otro bolígrafo y se lo clava a Chouji en la cabeza, ya que tenia el presentimiento de que pasaría lo mismo si no lo hacía.

Pero debido a eso, Sasuke y Gray vomitan ya que eso fue asqueroso y repulsivo lo que hicieron.

– Tenemos, que salir de aquí – dice Shikamaru levantándose y Erza pregunta como:

– Y dinos ¿como haremos eso genio?, la única salida esta sellada y además de que habrá mas de esas cosas como el maestro del otro lado – pregunta un poco impaciente debido a la conmoción.

– Por la ventana – dice en voz alta Naruko llamando la atención de todos.

– ¡Es cierto! – ahora Natsumi es la que se lleva las miradas de todos – podemos irnos por la ventana hacia el tubo de ventilación que esta al lado de nuestro salón.

– Tienen razón – dice Shikamaru – ¡Tienen razón chicas!, si logramos llegar al tubo de ventilación podemos escalar hasta el techo de la escuela y estar seguros durante unos momentos y buscar la forma de salir de este lugar a uno mas seguro.

Los golpes fuertes en la puerta los empiezan alertar y a poner mas nerviosos como asustados, por lo que no lo piensan dos veces.

– Debemos darnos prisa – dice Erza abriendo la ventana.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

Muy bien amigos, aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, les quiero recordar que decidan que chicas estarán con Naruto y cuales con Natsu, porque en dos capítulos mas tal vez, la encuesta se cierre.

Aquí las chicas que estarán en el harem, en Wattpad solo deben poner Naruto o Natsu en el nombre de cada chica que quieran que este con quien ¿ok?, las chicas son:

Sakura (ok no, esa estará con su emo)

Hinata

Lucy

Satsuki

Juvia

Ino

Wendy

Hanabi

Cana

Temari

Hisui

Tayuya

Chelia

Kaguya

Yukino

Kurotsuchi

Sorano (Ángel)

Karin

Bisca

Alice (si soy un lokillo :v)

Ada Wong

Natasha Romanov (no me miren así, en esta historia puede pasar cualquier cosa, después de todo ella es una espía doble cara :v)

Mikoto

Sayla

Tsunade

Dimaria

Madoka (Fem. Madara)

Brandish

Gaia (Fem. Gaara)

Leona Heidern (si preguntan, yo estoy ingiriendo coca...cola :v)

Jenny Realight (no se si así se escribe)

Irene

Por ahora ellas son todas las que tengo en mente, recuerden, no solo sean unos malditos mirones y comenten, por que no vaya ser que después me digan que quieren esta chica con él, ¿por que no pusiste a esta con él?, esta pareja no me gusta y bla bla bla.

Ya les dije, voten que chica estara con quien y debe ser cada una de ellas por todas ellas estarán en el harem, además me tomare mi tiempo en actualizar por qué pronto llega la universidad y me tomara tiempo eso.

Así que, ya lo saben, voten, comenten, denle like a mis friends de Fdzeta y también inviten a sus amigos y seguidores que lean esta historia si a ustedes les gusta.

Chao ;v/

Un saludo a quienes ven esta historia: Leo11Leo11 GabeGabe Iván-Wesker-DragneelIván-Wesker-Dragneel

Pd: Ryū shiroRyū shiro si vez algo que sea casi idéntico a tu historia, disculpame por usarla es que mis neuronas estabas quemándose por tanto pensar que recordé algunas escenas de tu historia que las usé, lo siento, así que te doy parte del crédito ;).


End file.
